Greenland (Into the Future)
Greenland is the 42nd stage in Into the Future. The next stage is New York. The previous stage is Canada. Battleground The only enemies for this entire stage are Teacher Bear, Doge Darks and Ursamajor. With Doge Dark being the only peons in this stage, you will be strapped for cash for most of the round so play as efficiently as possible. There is a massive amount of room between the Cat Base and the enemy base, which can prove useful. When the battle begins, a Teacher Bear spawns and slowly advances towards the base. Doge Darks will begin to trickle in as the battle progresses, and after a while an Ursamajor will spawn, and Doge Darks begin to flow in larger numbers once it does. Another Ursamajor will spawn, followed shortly after by a Teacher Bear. Once these are defeated, only Doge Darks will spawn for the rest of the battle. Remember: Ursamajor gets an attack boost when below 50% health making him hit like a truck and with decent attack rate. For that reason alien treasures are highly recommended for dealing with him in this stage, especially in chapter 3 where you can reduce alien stat multipliers to only 200% of normal by the time you get to this stage. Strategies Chapter 1 Strategy 1 Bring along 3 meatshields, a ranged attacker like Dragon Cat, and True Valkyrie Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat for your damage. Chapter 1 is a very difficult chapter for those who are unprepared, but this is a stage that doesn't really give much of a challenge. When the Teacher Bear comes near your base (not too near, since it will slowly push through your defense), send out Valkyrie and meatshields. Continue sending out meatshields for the rest of the battle, and throw out a Bahamut when you can. Start adding on Dragon Cat when the Ursamajor comes near your defenses. Another Ursamajor will spawn, but if you got past the first one without major damage to your units, this one should become a joke. Soon after, another Teacher Bear will attempt to get through, but it's power is laughable compared to an Ursamajor, so it'll go down fast. Eventually, you'll reach the base and the win is yours. Chapter 2 ''' This level is pretty much impossible without alien treasures, so make sure to collect them. Since Ursamajors are the main threat, you need Bahamut max level (at least level 20) and all EoC treasures. Though, it is still very difficult with only Bahamut Cat. If you have any Uber rares, put them in your slot. '''Strategy 1 Lineup : 3~4 meatshields (Macho cat, Wall cat, Samba cat, etc) 1~2 support attackers (Whale and Dragon are a good example.) Bahamut cat and your Uber rares (if you have any anti-alien units use them. Psycho and cat is very useful.) First, deploy some meatshields and supports. Dark Doges are like Santa Claus. They give you money! Teacher Bears are rich, too. Quickly kill them before Ursamajors appear and destroy your base. Ursamajors are poor and are bullies. They don't give you a lot of money and bully your cats to death. Use Bahamut and anti-alien cats to kill the first Ursamajor before the 2nd one comes. Make sure Bears (Teacher bears and Ursamajors) don't stack more than 2. If successful, you will kill the first Ursamajor before the 2nd one appears and also destroy all Teacher Bears and get rich. If you fail, you must be slow, or didn't defend your attackers well. Oh well, better be a good person so you get money from Dark D- Santa Claus! Strategy 2 Similar to the version above, 5~6 meatshields, cheap mid range attacks to kill the doges ( surfer cat, ufo cat ), Bahamut cat and 1 more heavy hitter When level starts, wait and increase worker levels to 2-3, when black doges appear, send out as many meatshields as possible and 2 cheap mid range attacks, this should cause the teacher bear to settle in the middle of the map due to the sheer amount of meatshields, after killing the doges, launch as many cats as possible to overwhelm the upcoming Ursamajor, *YOU WILL BE PUSHED CLOSE TO YOUR BASE JUST KEEP STALLING UNTIL BAHAMUT COMES BACK*. This should result in a win if the 2nd Ursamajor is killed before they form a 3 stack of Ursamajors. Chapter 3 Strategy 1 (feat. Catman) Lineup used: Mohawk (39), C. Macho (20), Jiangshi (31), Ramen (45), Paris (43), King Dragon (31), Holy Valkyrie (30), C. Bahamut (30), Ururun wolf (29), Catman (30) Start by sending out only Mohawk and C.Macho to stall the Teacher Bear, meanwhile upgrading your Cat Wallet to 3. Once the Doge Darks start coming out, send out 3-5 Paris Cats and they should be taken care of before the Ursamajor reaches your meatshields. Get Catman as soon as you are able and keep him protected at all costs. Spam your meatshields and Ramen (who, at least at my level, can take a hit from an unboosted Ursamajor) to protect Catman, spawning your damage dealers as you're able. Ururun will help knockback the Ursamajor in case it starts close to Catman. Use H. Valkyrie in a bind and pray she freezes. If Catman dies before the first Ursamajor is defeated, you probably need to restart, but you can scrape yourself out of the mud if there is only one on screen as long as you have other damage dealers like Bahamut out on the field. Push comes to shove, if Bahamut dies and there is only one Ursamajor left, you might be able to replace Catman before it gets to your base, but I haven't tested this Strategy 2 Lineup: Crazed Macho or Macho/Mohawk Cat, Crazed Wall/Eraser, Ramen, Catellite (or Rover Cat Mk II), Paris, Holy Valkyrie, c. Bahamut. Fill any space left with ubers with more than 350 range to outrange Ursamajor. Bonus if anti-alien and preferred if range is greater because Ursamajor sometime push the frontline. You can also add more meatshield. Do not use Wall Cat because without its true form, he is always OHKO by Ursamajor 10 000 attack power with 600% anti-alien treasure. Wait to get some money. When Doge Dark start to spawn, use crazed wall to stall and Ramen to inflict damage. You can add some Paris for more damage when they stack, but don't spend too much in the beginning. Add crazed macho when Teacher Bear get close to the frontline and Rover Cat Mk II (true form is better) when Ursamajor get close too. When you have enough money, spawn your Bahamut first, then your ubers and Valkyrie. Be carefull when using your cat cannon to not make Bahamut or another uber miss Ursamajor. Strategy 3 (high score) Bring any ranged cat with good dps, 2-3 meatshields, Holy Valk, Cow cat and Awakened Bahamut. My lineup: Eraser (32), Crazed Wall (20), Crazed Macho (20), Cyborg (37), Crazed Giraffe (20), Holy Valk (30), Awakened Bahamut (30) Start off by sending 1 Cow cat. Don't send any more cats until Dark Doge is close to your base. Spam meatshields and ranged attackers. When Ursa is catching up with Teacher Bear, send Holy Valk and Awakened Bahamut. They should kill all the enemies (and base) pretty fast. You can help a bit by spamming more Cows. Strategy 4 (Uber abuse) My lineup: Macho(50), manic macho(30), manic tank(30), eraser(50), jiangshi(50), Kasa Jizo(30), White Rabbit(30),mekako saionji?(15-30), bazibon(30),R.E.I.(30)(optional) Start by waiting and getting some money. once dark doge come out spam some tank and a couple jizo. After your done killing the doges you get lots of money. The first Uber that you should always get first is bazibon . Without it this stage isn’t beatable with this strat. Bazibon will help get rid of alien pion and slowly chip Ursa major.Once you get enough money buy white rabbit as she will help you make sure that Ursa doesn’t get too close to your cats. Remember to constantly spam jizo to take out black doge. Now you get mekako which will help you deal with every peon and boss in the stage. Remember to constantly spam meatshied because without them...Your basically screwed. Then wait while spam meatshield and you done! Zombie Outbreak Chapters 1 Doge Dark is seen as a peon, spawning constantly after about 40 seconds. Ursamajor appears as a minor threat after about 30 seconds in with no boss wave. Cadaver Bear appears as the Main threat at about 90 seconds into the stage. He is the only Zombie Enemy in the entire stage. Chapter 2 Same enemies and spawn times as Chapter 1 but an additional Ursamajor spawns 60 seconds after the first one does and an additional Cadaver Bear spawns 60 seconds after the first Cadaver Bear does. The strategy for the stage doesn't change. Battleground This stage is very similar in structure and strategy to the original stage, with only 3 types of enemies spawning throughout. The peons don't come out very often to start with but by the time you're fighting both bears you will have a Doge Darks to fill up your wallet every 'Strategy ' Start by getting 2 levels into your Worker Cat so that you can save enough money from the mass of Doge Darks to spawn your heavies and zombie killers. Cadaver Bear is a tough enemy, no way around that. He hits faster and harder than Teacher Bear and his 360 range area attacks mean you shouldn't use anything below 400 honestly as he will just walk up to them easily. He's kind of a more friendly Assassin Bear so do not underestimate it. The Doge Darks provide all the cash flow you need to fight Ursamajor but once Cadaver Bear spawns the Doge flow starts to slow down and you will have to rely on the fact that you spawned the right units with the cash you had. Ursamajor should fall relatively quickly and then you're just left with the Zom-bear who wants to sneak past your front line and whack your base. Still, if you have Giraffe cats or Fast heavies like A. Bahamut, you can just put the hurt on Cadaver Bear until he burrows and take out the base. * Remember in Chapter 2 you will see an additional Ursamajor and an additional Cadaver Bear when compared to chapter 1. Some Doge Darks will spawn as you damage the base but they slow down after about 7 of them appear. Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s05.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s05.html Category:Into the Future Category:Into the Future Stages Category:Articles needing strategies